


Cause Baby, You're a Firework (EXTENDED)

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: The Headmistress was baffled. For the last 6 weeks the weather in the Great Hall has been a bit wonky, a nuisance if she's being honest, and no one has been able to figure it out. Perhaps they were just missing some vital information.Oh the weather inside is frightful, but dear you're so delightful





	Cause Baby, You're a Firework (EXTENDED)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been digging into the Drarry fandom for a while now and I can't seem to get out. Oh well.  
> This is my second submittal to the Drarropoly Fest 2018. First time I've ever submitted to a fest and I'm having a blast.  
> The full fic is over 1200 words, but I didn't want to use my "get out of detention" card yet, so I will publish the extended version at a later date.
> 
> *THIS IS THE ORIGINAL VERSION* never ended up using my card lol

About 6 weeks ago was the first time the weather has become extreme and overwhelming. It was a foggy Scottish day, chill and a bit damp, everyone walking to the hall with extra jumpers and cloaks. However, when they opened the doors, they were greeted by a warm hazy day. A beautiful orange glow radiated from the ceiling and the warmth wrapped around everyone like a hug. A collective sigh was heard and rustling sounds of removing layer upon layer of fabric. Headmistress McGonagall stopped short in the teachers entrance causing Professor Flitwick to crash into the back of her legs almost toppling the both of them.

"Oh dear. Sorry Filius." McGonagall answered distractedly as she reached her hand down to help the Professor up.

"Quite alright. Now why did you stop? It can't be a duel since the room is so quiet. So what is it?" Flitwick could see a light beyond McGonagall, but couldn't determine where it was coming from. McGonagall stepped in and to the side so the other professors could enter the Hall, a gasp and slight misstep coming from each once they spotted the spectacle.

"It brilliant, isn't it?" Professor Sprout was all smiles and shine from her position at the High Table. She was oddly, or maybe not so odd as it may be, surrounded by a few potted dancing daises.

"I think so, except for a bit of clingy vine. The ivy and daises love this type of weather so we thought we'd bring them in for a bit." Professor Longbottom's voice came from Sprouts other side, through a bit muffled through a very happy vine that has draped itself around his neck like a scarf.

"How long has it been like this?" McGonagall asked once she has gathered her voice again.

"Since we got here this morning, about 5 am or so." Sprout answered as she pet one of the daises who sighed happily and did a little wiggle.

"Wow. That is fantastic. I hope this lasts all day because it has been too long since we've seen the sun. Top morning, I say!" A few of the professors startled at Professor Potters exuberant tone. He grabbed a few slices of buttered toast from a platter and walked over to the other side of Neville to chat, the vine reaching out to say hello as he sat and prepared his cuppa.

McGonagall whispered a spell under her breathe to double check the castle wards and the magic within the Great Hall. The end of her wand glowed green and it seemed all was well. She shrugged and left it alone thinking it was a once time deal.

It was not.

A week later brought a torrential downpour on what was the first warm day of the year outside. Everyone had to eat in their dorms or outside to account for the flood in the Great Hall. It slowly tapered out after dinner and settled into a deep twilight.

It hadn't been 3 days at lunch time when the Great Hall suddenly went dark. It began to sprinkle and students began to collect their food to move elsewhere so as not to get damp. Then the sun began to rise, or at least it seemed so. Clouds parted and the sun came out flooding the Hall in an intense burst of light, settling down to a warm hum.

The weather then began to change every few days and no one could predict it. It ranged from a small tornado to a sun so intense in burned the skin. A 4th year Ravenclaw once woke the Headmistress in the middle of the night to attend to the Hall. She was shaking from head to toe and soaked to the bone. Apparently, a Typhoon had hit the Great Hall during a late night snack and was threatening to flood the kitchens and Entrance Way. The next day the flood turned into soothing waves and warm breezes. The students mingled on top of the tables and dipped their feet in the cool water.

Then there was a breakthrough, a pattern began to emerge. Every Saturday morning, rain or shine, the Hall was flooded with the same warm light of the first day 6 weeks ago. Every Sunday night there were clouds, sometimes they sprinkled, other times they were just large and looming.

The second piece of the puzzle came the last Saturday morning of the 6 weeks of the most unpredictable weather Hogwarts has ever seen. Screams echoed through the Great Hall with the first bang, students and teachers alike taking cover under their tables, gripping their wands tight waiting for the attack, but none came. The noise was coming from the sky. She looked up. Fireworks?!

“Well, the ceiling’s never done *that* before.” she hears Filius say in between explosions.

McGonagall sent a discrete spell through the Hall checking for any Weasley or Zonko products. The tip glowed green indicating this was not caused by a student prank. She turned to her other side hoping to speak to Harry, but he wasn't there. "Filius, have you seen Harry?"

"Not since yesterday before dinner. He said he had a date. Had one every weekend the last few weeks actually." Neville answered. That's when the wheels began to click.

"Neville, has he had one every Friday or has the day changed in time?"

"Oh, wait, you think...well I guess that would make sense, but why the fire...oh." Neville blushed pink and stopped speaking immediately.

"I'm calling in Mister Malfoy. He's a curse breaker and should have some type of knowledge in his library that could help us figure out Mister Potters ties to the Great Hall." McGonagall straightened up and began to walk out of the Hall, but Neville's voice stopped her. He had become quite the shade of red and she was frightened the vine scarf was strangling him due to the noise (it hadn't).

"You might want to wait until the fireworks are over to call him."

"And why is that, Professor Longbottom?"

"He was Harry's date."

McGonagall dropped her head into her hands to avoid looking the display above. She waited until the finale was over and strode to Harry's rooms on the 3rd floor. After a swift, but strong knock, Harry answered the door in his pajamas looking pink, disheveled, and slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello Minerva, what can I do for you?" Harry also seemed out of breath.

"Please tell Mister Malfoy to figure out why you're emotions have been affecting the Great Hall for the past 6 weeks. The students were just given the most enlightening display of fireworks for breakfast and I'm sure you wouldn't like them to find out why. Good day." McGonagall swiftly turned and left, but not before hearing an embarrassed whine from Harry and a deep chuckle from within his rooms.

"Let's take a shower, darling, and then we can figure it out over tea."

Harry sighed. "Alright, love. But next time it's your turn."

One week later, it was a dazzling lights show and McGonagall had had enough. Just as she was getting up when it abruptly stopped.

Two hours later, while checking on the elves in the kitchens she stumbled upon Harry with Draco's head in his lap ducking to steal a sweet kiss.

"I love you"

She backed out of the kitchens and swiftly walked to Filius' quarters to share the good news. The Great Hall was finally back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 4  
> Board Position: GREAT HALL  
> PROMPT: Pick one: ~~1) “There’s a Troll in the Dungeons!” – “Ugh, again?” OR 2) Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eat OR~~ 3) “The ceiling’s never done *that* before.”  
> Word Count: Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677


End file.
